


looking at you

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [94]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, rupphire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Garnet was who they were, but sometimes they wanted to look at each other.





	looking at you

Garnet unfused, and in her place was Ruby and Sapphire, still holding hands. Ruby had a shy grin on her face as her cheeks reddened, even after thousands of years Sapphire made her legs weak with her beauty, her eyes were on her.

 

It wasn’t often they got to see each other, as they always fused into Garnet, wanting to be her, she was a symbol of their relationship and how strong their love was.

 

But sometimes, they began missing being two separate people. They weren’t tired of Garnet, not at all. Garnet was the best thing that ever happened to them.

 

But, sometimes, they just wanted to look at each other, hold hands, and kiss. There was something special about that way of affection as well, something different from fusion, yet still same in its way.

 

The sun was setting on the beach, but neither gem paid any attention to that. They only thought about each other.

 

It had been so long since they had held hands.

 

It was beautiful, and relaxing.

 

And Ruby broke the silence

 

“I love looking at you. You’re so beautiful Sapphire. I love you.”

 

Sapphire blushed, before carefully letting go of Ruby’s hands, and cupped her cheeks, before slowly placing her lips on Ruby’s.

 

It was a simple gesture that meant so much, and as they parted, she answered.

 

“There’s no one I’d rather be with than you. I Iove you Ruby, and I always will.”

 

“My laughy Sapphy.”

 

“My eternal flame.”

 

The couple kissed once more, and again.

 

Kissing was one of the few things they couldn’t do as Garnet, so they would take the chance during this evening, before they once again fused, into their love’s creation.


End file.
